Quest:The Circle of the Wolf
General Information Tips Make sure you wear the Tattered Wolf Pelt items! Do not try to cheat by reequipping your regular armor before the battle. Prerequisites * Complete the following encounters: ** A Campsite in Fogbough Forest ** Four Travelers in Fogbough Forest ** The Giant Moth in Fogbough Forest ** The Lone Rider in Fogbough Forest ** Remains of a chain-clad man in The Ruins Below Phak-Rur ** The Robed Skeleton in The Ruins Below Phak-Rur * Locate Timikith's Shop in Phak-Rur. * Have a Spirit stat of at least 15. * The latter part of this quest entails an experience cost. A total of 130,944 general experience must be spent ("sacrificed") to attain the final level. Walkthrough The quest basically consists of two parts: * Gather the Tattered Wolf Pelt armour pieces. There are 8 items in the set: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Attain the 10 levels of the Circle of the Wolf. Note that after attaining each level, you must wait for the reset (once per server day) before attempting the next level. ** Equip all Tattered Wolf Pelt items, then enter the Cave in the Briars (noted location) in Fogbough Forest. ** The image of a tall, dark-featured man, similarly clad in wolfskin — perhaps the same figure depicted on the cave wall — appears to you. Follow the apparition to a chamber on which floor is engraved a circle, twenty feet across and with symbols inscribed around its circumference. Asleep in the middle of the engraved ring is a huge, grey-and-black-furred wolf. ** As you step into the circle to approach the wolf, it awakens (if sufficient time has passed AND if you have sufficient general experience to sacrifice for that level) and you may then engage it in combat. After defeating the wolf, you are deemed to have advanced one level up the titular Circle of the Wolf. You experience a strange sensation — feeling drained (losing an amount of general experience), yet well (gaining a permanent, cumulative stat bonus). As for the wolf, it revives then returns to sleep, becoming a tougher opponent when it next wakes. Please note: The following info is true ONLY if you wear the Tattered Wolf Pelt items. If you equip your regular armor the wolf can hit you for as much as 256(!) damage. Even at level 1 the wolf can hit for over 100 damage if you take off the TWP items. *** Level 1: . Sacrifice 128 XP. Gain +1 SP. *** Level 2: . Sacrifice 256 XP. Gain +1 SP. *** Level 3: . Sacrifice 512 XP. Gain +1 SP. *** Level 4: . Sacrifice 1,024 XP. Gain +1 SP. *** Level 5: . Sacrifice 2,048 XP. Gain +1 MR. *** Level 6: . Sacrifice 4,096 XP. Gain +1 MR. *** Level 7: . Sacrifice 8,192 XP. Gain +1 MR. *** Level 8: . Sacrifice 16,384 XP. Gain +1 MR. *** Level 9: . Sacrifice 32,768 XP. Gain +1 SP and +1 MR. *** Level 10: . Sacrifice 65,536 XP. Gain +1 SP and +1 MR. Rewards * , , , , , , , * up to +6 bonus to MR * up to +6 bonus to SP Category:Multiple playing sessions required Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Requires General Experience